freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gengo Aoi
Dr. Gengo Aoi is the grandfather of Kazuya and Kazuha, and a member of the Chevalier. He is the scientist that developed the Pandora, Limiters, and Stigmata. His newest project is aptly named Valkyrie, it was meant as a counterweight to Pandora, but was brushed off, however as of recent events it has been reintroduced and activated. Background In Freezing: Zero, a younger Gengo is portrayed in negotiation with Howard L. Bridget in discussing how humans should combat the Nova threat. He proposes two plans: Pandora, a super-soldier project that produces few, but outstanding warriors, or Valkyrie, a means to develop stigmata for use in ordinary people and produce regular soldiers. Gengo is also confirmed to have involved his granddaughter Aoi Kazuha in the Pandora project when she was but ten years old. It is still a mystery as to what Gengo's true goals are. More than one individual has commented how many of the events in the story seem to have been planned by Gengo decades in advance. Aoi himself claims that his only mission is the survival of humanity, while Nobuhiro Seiga firmly believes that Gengo is actively preventing mankind from evolving, and secretly wishes to bring human evolution under his control. Appearance Gengo is often portrayed wearing a lab coat, even when in important business discussions. He has a very serious demeanour and a gaunt looking facial features. Personality As was shown on Dr. Ohara's flashback, Aoi Gengo is a pragmatic and business-minded scientist dedicated to his research on Maria Lancelot, Pandora Project and the Limiter theory as a sole means of combating Nova to save mankind. However, unlike Dr. Scarlet Ohara who's willing to cast away her scientific etiquette and Marks Spencer who believes on the "Ends justify the means", Dr. Aoi Gengo believes in God, and as such treats Maria Lancelot as a blessing from heaven and that they are only borrowing her power. He's not allowing his research get to his head as shown in his discussion with Dr. Ohara showing his humane nature despite being a scientist. All that said he is willing to use his relatives (Aoi Kazuha) as a test subject to further his research showing his pragmatism towards his work. However he disapproves of the E-Pandora project; this is based on his discussion with Su-Na Lee. Unlike Dr. Ohara he is more than willing to wait for humans with compatibility for Maria's Stigma to be born as they have a special destiny that they could embrace or forced to embrace for the sake of mankind, rather than turn a normal human that they should protect. He is regarded as the smartest human alive and is greatly feared by his enemies, who were willing to put humanities future at risk to kill him, and treated warily by his allies due to his immense intellect. It is speculated that he knows more information about the nova and their powers then he is letting on. He even knows things that the Chevalier doesn't. He is not all seeing though, such as when he didn't know about the Fairchild cannon that was with Roxanne. He is fatalistic as well believing that everything that is happening with the Nova was just Maria's fate. Story Freezing: Zero Freezing: First Chronicles Gengo Aoi is suspected of having done something to Chiffon Fairchild, when Chiffon Fairchild's exceptional performance in her first Carnival reaches the Chevalier. Introductory Arc Gengo does not appear in this arc. Third Year Punishment Arc Gengo does not appear in this arc. Rana Introductory Arc Gengo does not appear in this arc. Third Year Retaliation Arc Gengo does not appear in this arc. 10th Nova Clash Gengo is seen conversing with the Chevalier board at their Grand Canyon Headquarters. When pressed for answers, he said the current situation, four Type-S Novas appearing at once, was never predicted. He went on the claim that the Novas, were beings that surpassed their imaginations. E-Pandora Project Arc Aoi Gengo's first appearance is when the Chevalier publicly announced their approval of the E-Pandora project. When reporters asked him about his approval of the project despite his moral standpoint against it, he commented that they 'do no longer have the luxury of waiting for people with aptitude to Stigmata and his personal opinions do not matter'. When a reporter asked him if they will openly recruit civilians to their project, he only thought to himself that the Chevalier is in such a dire situation that it has no choice but to ignore his opinions and that he could only hope that Maria Lancelot's dying wish does not bring a whole new chaos to mankind. His next appearance is during Dr. Ohara's flashback, when she got reprimanded by Dr. Aoi for obtaining the genetic make-up of Maria Lancelot due to their opposing viewpoints as Dr. Ohara is willing to make Maria clones in order to fight the Nova as such they need to control Maria's power down to the last detail, while Dr. Aoi prefers to wait for humans with high Stigmata aptitude to be born. When the usage of Mark IV was approved and the footage of Gina's improvements were shown in public, Gengo merely stated to Su-Na Lee that the Chevalier wants to show a "just cause" to buy them some time. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Because of the leaked reports of Mably family about the Mark IV incident, human experimentation of E-Pandora and news of the rebellion; Aoi Gengo together with Su-Na Lee, Holly Rose and Louis L. Bridget went to the Alaska base as part of Chevalier Inspection Squad lead by the L. Bridget family to put a halt to the E-Pandora project. When the base command center detected the presence of an unknown type of Nova, Gengo Aoi confronted Marks Spencer asking if he is happy on what he has done, that he created a Nova by testing Mark IV on a human, Marks Spencer expressed obliviousness. When Aoi Gengo determines that Ohara must have kept Spencer in the dark about her other experiments he ordered Su-Na Lee to take command of the bases' command center. When Marks Spencer states that their current situation could not be any worse, Dr. Aoi tells him that the two Novas are not from other dimension and that they were created on Earth. More importantly Dr Ohara was not able to predict that something like the 11th Nova Clash would happen because of their own experiments as such the Alaska base is not ready to deal with it, rightfully dismissing Marks Spencer placing him under the custody of Louis and Holly Rose. 11th Nova Clash Arc His directing the operations against the Nova acting as the base commander while Su-Na Lee is out in the field as the tactical commander. He's shocked when he sees the first Nova (Amelia) preparing to fire upon the Photon Solar Generator, which would've destroyed the base and caused a catastrophe of global proportions. He was even more shocked when the attack was stopped, by but a single Pandora: Chiffon Fairchild. That surprised him even more, as he wondered how Chiffon got in the base without Ohara suspecting her true nature. His surprise grew even more when he learned that Satellizer as well as Kazuya were present on the battlefield. He watched as the Type S Nova was taken down, as well as the battle between Chiffon and her otherworldly opponent. He looked on in awe as Chiffon made another transformation, and recognized it as the same form as Maria Lancelot. After a few moments, their fighting stopped for reasons he couldn't fathom. Yet the whole situation brought tears to his eyes, as he was reminded of Maria. Suddenly, the Unknown Type Nova began to transform, and Gengo was thunderstruck as he recognized the shape. His staff confirmed it as a Type Q, a sort of suicide bomber for the Novas. He immediately ordered the base to be evacuated, and the underground shelters opened. As the Nova reached critical mass, he ordered his staff to evacuate the command center, yet they refused to comply, stating they wanted to fulfil their duties until the very end. Reluctantly, Aoi repeated his evacuation order to everyone outside the base. After a few more second, the Type Q exploded, and everyone braced for impact. After several tense moments, he realized he was still intact, as was everything else. He looked at the screen, and saw the explosion had been stopped before it could've consumed the battlefield. The last thing he saw was Chiffon, who'd taken the whole force of the explosion onto herself, and her body disintegrated as a result. After the fighting had ended, he'd seen standing before a large glass cylindrical water tank, within which lied the sedated form of Amelia Evans, miraculously alive after the explosion that should have killed her. The scientist beside Aoi said there was no scientific means to have explained it, and Aoi asked if he didn't believe in miracles. The aged researcher proclaimed they'd defeated the Novas eleven times and survived to that day, and asked if that wasn't a miracle. Student Presidency Duel Arc He and Howard are shown together at the Chevalier Headquarters in the Grand Canyon. They discuss how Chevalier was letting Spencer and Ohara take the fall for the E-Pandora meltdown, just as they'd hoped. Gengo concludes by telling his old friend, "it's time to show the world, what we can do." Valkyrie Project Introduction Arc Gengo and Howard are shown together, after Project Valkyrie was announced at West Genetics. They weren't surprised that it caused an uproar. They talked about how the former Chevalier Commander Radox, who supported the E-Pandora Project, resigned in shame after its failure. Even the L. Bridget family felt a bit ashamed, for they had taken a significant loss by investing in the project, which was against his friend's advice, as Gengo not so subtly explained. The discussion turned to Kazuya, which surprised Gengo greatly. Howard suggested he get baptised soon, and noted how he spent a lot of time around his daughter. Gengo wasn't surprised, and he noted how defensive his old friend got when anyone mentioned his children. And possibly, he suspected or knew Howard had the same prejudices as his son, Louis, when it came to Kazuya. To that end, Gengo suggested Howard to tell his daughter to stay away from his grandson, because he doesn't want him to "marry a blond foreigner". Howard was taken off-guard, as he clearly did not expect such a seemingly selfish proposal. Gengo feigned surprise, saying Howard should be happy because they agree on the subject. The L. Bridget secretary entered the room, and Howard quickly excused himself. Once alone, Gengo lamented about falling in love: "The first one to fall in love, loses". Days later, he watched the Valkyrie demonstration from his office, with a cup of tea in his hand. After a minute of diversionary attacks, Ouka moved in and landed the killing blow, which brought a smile to his face. "They wouldn't be weapons of war if they couldn't deliver the coup de grace," he mused. Around a day later, Gengo is seen looking out the window of his Japan residence, thinking about having his dinner with his only living relative, Kazuya. He's next seen having a video chat with Kazuya, a bottle of wine at his side. When his grandson expressed his surprise at Gengo coming to Japan, the elder Aoi merely dismissed it as simply returning to his homeland, nothing more. He then asked what Kazuya thought about seeing Ouka again, and asked if she'd become prettier. When pressed on whether he was the one who arranged the marriage between the two, Gengo denied any knowledge of it, and asked if he'd heard the news from Ouka as he poured himself a glass of wine. When asked what he was planning, Gengo again claimed he'd no idea what his grandchild was talking about. He told him if he didn't want to marry Ouka, then he shouldn't, for it was still his life. He added that the fiancée talk was merely "casual chit-chat between the families". When Kazuya asked how he should have refused Ouka, especially with her claims about his grandfather. Gengo noted that since Kazuya seemed indecisive, he should have taken some time and thought the matter over, as he raised his wineglass to his smiling face. Kazuya disagreed, and maintained he had to directly confront Gengo on the matter. The elder Aoi then wondered if there was already someone his grandson fancied. When pressed on whether Ouka had told him, he denied it, claiming he heard news about Kazuya in his sleep, and mentioned him being close to the daughter of Howard L. Bridget. An incensed Kazuya shot back that even if it was cruel to Ouka, and even if the whole family was against him, he still liked Satellizer. Gengo asked when he'd voiced his opposition to it, and then asked Kazuya to have brought Satellizer over, so he could meet her personally. Some time later, Gengo is shown sitting down, his grandchild and partner before him. From the kitchen, Su-Na called out, saying dinner would've been ready soon. When asked of the meaning of her presence, Gengo replied she worked at the house when she had free time. He went on to say he'd hired her back in America, and found her cooking to be his tastes. He called her very helpful as a household servant, as well as an interesting person to boot. As he gauged their reactions, he looked intently at Satellizer, whom he was surprised to discover was Howard's daughter. He thought to himself he'd wondered of how much of a fox she'd be, and looked much different than he'd anticipated. "If you'd really inherited his genes," he spoke aloud with a wry smile, "shouldn't you have a more dignified face? Right now, you look more like a puppy than a fox." He then asked if her name was indeed Satellizer, and said he was very interested in it. He told her not to be so nervous and to make herself at home. He went on to say he'd known her father for a very long time, longer than any other person had in his life. He remembered Howard as a "little kid who was still wet behind the ears" when they first met. He continued by saying his eldest was not a likeable child, and wondered if Satellizer would've been just like her. Though he was glad to discover otherwise, and found her just like her mother. When the young L. Bridget tried to correct him by saying Violet was more like her mother, he replied by saying he hadn't referred to "that haughty and supercilious woman," but her real mother, Noelle Alongrutch. He noted Kazuya becoming uncomfortable, and asked if he'd known of her background in advance. The younger Aoi claimed it had nothing to do with why he wanted to be with Satellizer. Gengo asked if it was because he wanted the backing of the L. Bridget family, which Kazuya denied. He then asked if it was because his grandson was interested in her breasts, which surpassed those of most Japanese women. He noted it had always been Kazuya's tastes, and asked if he was simply indulging himself. Kazuya spoke warningly at him, and Gengo back-pedalled by saying he didn't despise full-bosomed women, as he entertained the thought of a blonde large-breasted daughter-in-law. Kazuya then snapped at him, and said he was headed back to the academy. A dumbfounded Gengo wondered what he'd said that upset his grandson. He's later seen in his study, with the estranged Kazuya. He permitted his grandson to imbibe an alcoholic beverage. He proclaimed that it tasted better when it made a mess of everything, though Kazuya warily disagreed. The elder Aoi then asked his grandchild if he really hated him. "Do you really need to ask," Kazuya responded. Gengo then imbibed a whole bottle, and shakily got to feet. He then proclaimed when he saw Kazuha die, he hated his choice so much he considered suicide. And yet, he never regretted it. He then stumbled forward, knocked a few books onto the floor from the nearby bookshelf, and passed out onto the floor. He's next seen in a flashback with his grandniece, Ouka, who listened intently when he proclaimed that for a short moment, Valkyries could surpass Pandora's. When asked about what he meant, Gengo began by explaining the virtues of Pandora's when compared to Valkyries, and added that in term of sheer power, the latter couldn't compete against their counterparts. Yet despite that, he proclaimed it was still possible for Valkyries to surpass them, and that the key was Plasma Weapons, which were created when the disposable Faylan cartridges were used up in one burst. He declared it would've created a Plasma Texture, which far surpassed the Volt Textures of Pandora's. He then offered to let Ouka do the first test of Plasma Weapons. The story then jumps to a much younger Gengo, he is shown, rowing on the lake outside his villa. Suddenly, an otherworldly woman materialized right over the surface of the lake. He deemed the woman a goddess, and called her "Maria." He's later shown viewing a computer readout, and is infuriated by the results. "Are you saying it's all predetermined?!" he screams in rage, as he smashes his laptop. "No, I refuse to believe it!" He then headed for Maria's chamber, a pleading look in his eyes. "Tell me, it's not true," he began, as he leaned on her for support, "tell me, we still have a future." As he began to cry, he watched as Maria caught a tear on her finger, and lovingly licked it up. "That day," he recollected, "what flowed into me, was her heart itself. It was not words that I heard though, nor was it her conscience. It was on a much higher level than that, it was... pure information." He's next seen with a black-suited man, shortly after the founding of Chevalier in the year 2018. The man praised Aoi as the hope of mankind, since he was the only one who could've controlled Maria Lancelot. "Who are you calling mankind's hope," he thought to himself, as he sat alone in his office and reflected on the man's words. "This is nothing more than us buying time. But this is all I can do, it was inevitable that she would appear. And if everything is predetermined anyway, then my actions should have some meaning. If this will save mankind, if this will preserve mankind, then I-''" Later, he seen with a cup of coffee, which he drops as he watches a blonde woman collapse to her knees, coughing up blood. He's next seen watching over her, sealed in a stasis tube, her body greatly Novalized. He knew she wouldn't have lasted long in her current state, so he decided to have lowered her stigma compatibility so she would've survived. "''A power too strong to handle, will only hasten one's end. In order to continue fighting, we must restrain that power. We need a human weapon, that can fight an inter dimensional enemy, while using as little power as possible. If I make a giant enemy for mankind to fight against, as well as the means to oppose that enemy, then as long as humanity fights there should still be hope!" Gengo then awakens in the present day, wondering when he'd fallen asleep. He went back inside his house, and made his way into the study. "It's amazing how fast time flies, I can't believe I'm already this old." He then noticed the photo album was in a different spot, and surmised it was Kazuya who'd moved it."I don't mind, he's bound to find out eventually, what the blood that runs through his veins, really means." He's next seen in the West Genetics Stadium, as Sister Margaret announces the upcoming joint training exercise between three West Genetics' teams and Platoon 13. With an unreadable look, he watched as the headmaster ordered the exercise to begin. 12th Nova Clash Arc Shortly after the joint training exercise was under way, Gengo is approached a three-star general, who asked the Nova researcher if he looked forward to the exercise. Later, he listened as Atsuko Seiga relayed the technical details of the Type S replicas used for the exercise. When the general asked if Gengo planned to hook Atsuko up with Kazuya, he scoffed at the concept. The general then suggested the daughter of Howard L. Bridget, and Gengo replied that his grandson's life wasn't his to dictate, to which the high-ranking officer apologized for his rudeness. The Japanese man then considered what Atsuko had revealed about the Nova simulacrum's. "The same specs as a real Nova, huh? I really hope that's all there is to them. Don't you, Nobuhiro Seiga?" He watched as Platoon 13 disabled one of the dummies, which strangely remained functional. Moreover, it began to resonate with the other dummies, and caused an otherworldly phenomenon. The same general came to him and wondered what was occurring. Gengo rose from his chair and calmly replied that the stigmatic tissues within the Faylan generators had most likely fused, and said he'd do what he could to have resolved the matter. He then headed came up beside Atsuko, impressed that she knew about their will. He also knew what would've followed, i.e. the effects said phenomenon had on Pandora stigmata. Suddenly, the observatory received a report that Pandora's' vital signs were decreasing at an alarming rate. Yet despite the disturbing news, Gengo didn't seem the least bit worried. "Well we've come this far," he commented to Atsuko, "so we might as well see how this plays out, don't you think? I wonder, just how many will be left standing at the end?" He watched as the situation continued to deteriorate, when the West Genetics brass were unable to shut down the Faylan generators. "it's no use," he remarked, "once a piece of stigmatic tissue begins to resonate, it cannot be affected by anything from the outside." When confronted if he knew everything that would've happened, he casually said it wasn't so simple. He proclaimed that he, or rather mankind, was the same. "All our combined knowledge, is no more than a tiny fragment of it all." Later on, he's ordered to the main bridge by another general, but he simply refuses and vowed to have remained and monitored the situation. As most of the audience evacuated, Atusko finally admitted that everything they'd done had been foreseen by Gengo. She then asked exactly what was occurring to the Pandora's. He explained that they were trying to evolve, but could not do so "as long as they remained mere dolls controlled by human hands." And that even if they could've sensed the transcendent will, they couldn't understand it, and thus would've been consumed before long. "So now it is time," he proclaimed to the blonde woman, "to bring the Pandora Project to an end." He then opened a communication to Ouka and the Valkyries, and relayed that the Pandora's were unable to have fought, and thus authorized the use of the Valkyries' Plasma Weapons, in hopes that they would've finally demonstrated their superiority to the Pandora's. He watched as the Valkyries, unaffected by the stigmatic resonance, all but reduced the first dummy to scrap metal. Suddenly, the nigh destroy simulacrum transformed into a real Nova, the same type that appeared in Alaska. When he asked if he'd planned on such an occurrence, Gengo mere replied he felt it was time for a new generation to have taken over. As the battle raged on, he watched as one of the Pandora's used a Plasma Weapon, which he hadn't been granted by him. "Well I'll be," he remarked as he scratched his chin, "so America really completed it. I gotta say, this certainly is quite a surprise." Gengo then watched as fragments of the Unknown-Type Nova broke off and became Novas themselves, which rapidly multiplied. He became worried, as he hadn't expected such a development. He is later seen in an elevator descending into the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, baffled at how the Novas had evolved so quickly. "Could it be," he mentally asked himself, "that one actually appeared? A Pandora, that threw herself into the transcendent will, and managed to accept it into herself?" He's next seen before Maria, ashamed that he hadn't foreseen the appearance of her successor so soon. He knew that neither the Pandora's nor the Valkyries could've stopped her, yet he refused to have let mankind perish either. To that end, he silently to have used the power of Maria's daughters. Gengo watches the battle via a portable view-screen, shocked that the Pandora who'd accepted the transcendent will, was none other than Satellizer L. Bridget. He then asked Maria if it was fate that "things turned out like this." A familiar voice then spoke behind him, saying that situation shouldn't have been dismissed at simply fate. He turned around and saw the West Genetics headmaster, Sister Margaret, who demanded answers out of the irreverent Nova researcher. He then gave his take on how the situation with the Faylan generators had occurred, but defensively said they were outside his area of expertise. Sister Margaret was unconvinced, and accused him of knowing the situation could've happened, yet allowed it so the Valkyries could've replaced the Pandora's. Gengo smirked at her powers of deduction, yet admitted nothing. When asked if there was nothing that could've been done to salvaged the situation, Gengo simply said they needed time, since the "humanoid" Novas, were too much for either the Pandora's or Valkyries to handle. He promised to have resolved the situation, but "sacrifices" would've been needed. Later on, he watches as several humanoid Novas were wiped out at an incredible pace, which made him smile. "Looks like Su-Na, made it just in time." He watched as three strange women with unimaginable strength appeared on the battlefield, and decimated the enemies before them. "Go my daughters!" he called out to them from Maria's resting place. "Dance to your hearts' content! Show the abominable ones who stole your dear sister, HUMANITY'S DETERMINATION!" He then commanded one of his daughters, to demonstrate who she really is, and watched as she felled the apparent commander of the Nova army with but a single blow. He soon heads to the battlefield, along with Su-Na Lee. He told his grandson that the strange women, whom he called the Legendary Pandora's, were hundreds of times stronger then the average Pandora. And more than that, they were also his family. Busters Arc Gengo is later seen in a conference room being reprimanded by the Chevalier for keeping the existence of the Legendary Pandora a secret from the world. They accuse him of attempting to privatize the Pandora system for his own use, and remind the Doctor that stigmata technology should be shared with the entire world. He responds by saying that America had built plasma weapons, which he invented, without his approval or opinion. He calms the Chevalier members by claiming that he was waiting until he was sure of his research's results before informing them of his findings. He then proceeds to tell the Chevalier that any further experiments will need his approval before hand. He is then seen walking down the hall with one of the Chevalier members who is an acquaintance of Aoi's. He is very impressed with how the doctor managed to slip from the Committee's grasp blameless once again. Gengo then implies that he purposefully gave information to the Americans so they would try something like this, but didn't know how far the project would actually go. Gengo then states that they have finally found what the Pandora's are truly worth, and the Chevalier member replies saying that Gengo knew these events would happen and that he did not simply wanted to be a sponsor in the Pandora. Gengo replies that since he spends all his time thinking of ways to ensure mankind's survival, he thinks up one or two strange ideas now and then. He is later seen eating lunch while getting briefed by one of the Chevalier Pandora's, after which told her to make sure all survivors of the nova clash were quarantined until further notice, giving the soldiers permission to eliminate anybody who attempts to leave with lethal force. Relationships Kazuha Aoi Kazuha is Gengo's granddaughter. How close they are and why he allowed her to be used as a test subject for the Pandora project is not yet revealed. He admits he hated his decision to send Kazuha into battle, but he never regretted it. Kazuya Aoi Kazuya is Gengo's grandson. He was rarely home when they lived together before Kazuya went to the academy. There's quite a wall between them over Kazuha's death, for which Kazuya blames his grandfather. Privately, he approves of his grandson choosing Satellizer. Scarlett Ohara While under his leadership, Aoi Gengo has a professional yet estranged relationship with Scarlett Ohara, possibly because of their opposing viewpoints of Maria Lancelot. While Aoi treats Maria as a blessing from heaven that gives the human race a chance to save itself. This viewpoint clashes frequently sometimes violently with Ohara's as she believes that Maria Lancelot is just a "mutation" that they should control and manipulate down to the last detail. Maria Lancelot He first met her when she materialized over the lake outside his villa. He promptly fell in love with her, and referred to her as a goddess. Through her the Legendary Pandora's, as well as his son Ryuuichi Aoi were born. Su-Na Lee She and Gengo Aoi share a friendly yet professional relation and mutual respect. She is even seen in, what appears is Gengo's apartment, implying a personal relationship as she is preparing him a meal. They are also able to converse and share their personal opinion with each other. During the E-Pandora rebellion, it seems that Su-Na Lee is under Dr. Aoi's direct command. Gengo referred to her as "an interesting person". Howard L. Bridget They'd first met in the year 2022, when Gengo first proposed the Pandora and Valkyrie Projects to him, and have been working together ever since. Gengo knows all of Howard's family, along with many of his quirks, which is one reason they work so well together. Erika Kudou She is Gengo's lawful wife who acted as a surrogate for the birth of his son Ryuuichi. Despite this Gengo claims to have married her only for the sake of appearences and so his son could be born. He stated that he had never loved her. Trivia *He apparently is a favoured drinker of Glenfiddich single malt scotch ("Clenhiddich 40 year old scotch") Category:Character Category:Chevalier Category:Lab 13